Hawthorne Shorts
by Macavroche
Summary: Some little one-shots about the Hawthorne family, who I think do NOT get enough recognition in the book. Not as much Gale as his siblings, but Gale will come in more in later chapters. Family.
1. Chapter 1

Hawthorne #1:

**A collection of one-shots about the Hawthorne family. I wish they talked more about Gale's family in the books, but oh well. For the purposes of this story, Gale is 17, Rory is 13, Vick is 10, and Posy is 5. I know that this probably isn't logical, but just bear with me. And besides, different birthdays at different times, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

CHAPTER 1: BABYSITTING

Gale looked straight into Rory's eyes.

"Now, I'm going hunting."

"With KATNISS," Rory sing-songed, making kissy lips, but Gale merely smacks his brother upside the head and continued.

"Yes, with Katniss, and shut up. Mother's at Mrs. Everdeen's house getting medicine for her headache. You're in charge, and you know the drill."

"Don't let strangers in, and if Peacekeepers come, unlock the door and hide," Rory rattled off. "Gale, I got it. Sheesh."

"All right, just don't-"

There was a crash and a squeal from the other room. Rory glanced apprehensively at the door where the noise came from, then back at Gale meekly. Gale grinned and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Good luck." Then he was gone.

Rory collapsed in a worn chair just as Vick and Posy came streaking through the door, yelling. Vick managed to get on the other side of the round table in the center of the kitchen, facing Posy. When she moved left, he moved right, constantly opposite her.

"Vick, give it back!" Posy whined, her lip jutted out in a pout.

"No way!" Vick teased, laughing and holding a stick-doll high over his head.

"Viiiiiick," Posy whined again. Rory resisted the urge to clap his hands to his ears at the annoying sound.

"Hey! Come on, guys. Vick, stop being a jerk to Posy and give the stupid doll back." Vick stuck his tongue out at his older brother, but tossed the doll back anyway.

"Now, don't you wanna do something fun?" Both Vick's and Posy's faces lit up.

"What kinda fun stuff?" Posy asked in her little-girl voice. Rory ruffled her light red hair and grinned.

"Something real fun."

"Waaaa-hoooo! Yeah! Ha ha ha!" Vick yelled, taking a wild leap into the swimming hole.

The kids had trekked out into the woods a little ways and found a river that led to a deep hole filled with muddy water. The boys were having a grand time jumping in and splashing around in the cold water, while Posy was content to splash about and play in the muck by the shore.

"I'm coming! Watch out!" Rory shouted to his brother, but just before he leaped off the cliff into the water-

"Rory Hawthorne! What on Earth are you doing?" Gale yelled, grabbing the back of his brother's shirt. Rory spun around and gulped.

"Uh... um... We were just..."

"You are not supposed to be in the woods, much less bring Vick and Posy! It's too dangerous! I never should have trusted you. What if Mother had come home and found you gone? Now go home and stay there until I get back!" Gale shouted. Rory hung his head and began to make hus way down the bank to where Vick was meekly dragging himself out of the water and Posy sat, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Gale..." Katniss began, trying to make him see reason. But Gale only shook her off, muttering, "They scared away all the game anyway."

"Grrr," Rory muttered later, slamming the door behind him. "I hate this! Gale is so... Ugh! He had no right! No! Right!"

"Shh, Rory, calm down," Hazelle murmured, trying to bring her son into a hug, but Rory would have none of it.

"No, Mother! He can't treat me like that!"

"He was right. It's dangerous in those woods. You should never have gone."

"That's not the point! He thinks he's so great! Grrr!" Rory came very close to knocking over a chair in his angry rampage. Finally, his mother managed to snare him and bring him close in a hug. Rory struggled for a moment, then went limp, finally calming down.

"I'm sorry, Mother. Gale just got on my nerves," he muttered. Hazelle smiled.

"No kidding! You were running around like a madman!" she teased. Rory grinned ruefully. (No pun intended.)

"Was I that bad?"

"Worse!"

"Sorry," he grumbled, but he was smiling.

"Oh, come now, don't be so grumpy. I'll talk to Gale."

"Thanks," Rory muttered, still not having broken completely out of his funk.

"Don't be like that," Hazelle scolded, spinning her son around so that they faced each other. She tickled him quickly, bringing giggles out of the boy.

"Now, let's find your brother and sister, shall we?" his mother asked, taking his hand.

"Okay," Rory replied, and the two set off.

**Ugh, I stink at endings. This is the first of several. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And you thought I wouldn't continue this!**

"Vick! Vick, time to get up!" Hazelle called. No answer.

Strange, she thought, drawing aside the cloth that hung in the doorway to the boys' room. There was only a lump under the covers of the bed that Vick and Rory shared. Suddeny, a low, pained groan issued from the lump. Hazelle threw off the covers to reveal Vick, curled up, fast asleep and moaning.

"Vick?"

The boy woke slowly. When he was finally awake enough to be comprehensible, he complained, "My stomach hurts, Mother."

Hazelle felt Vick's forehead-warm. He groaned again, rolling over in bed and clutching his stomach.

"Hmmm..." His mother pondered the situation momentarily, then stroked her youngest son's sweaty hair. "Stay in bed today, sweetie." Then she kissed his forehead and left.

Vick heard her call out, "Rory, I'm going to get some medicine from Mrs. Everdeen! Watch the children! Gale's out at the Hob!" Then the door closed, and his mother was gone.

He got up and danced about the room, chanting to himself, "No chores! No chores! No chores!"

Suddenly he stopped, sobering. He had no chores. He couldn't go out. He WAS sick. All right, he had hammed it up a little-okay, a lot-for his mother (his stomach didn't really hurt, it was mostly the fever).

What was he going to do all day?

*****

"Ugh," Vick groaned, flopping back on his bed after his twelfth game of Solitaire. He was so, incredibly, unimaginably BORED.

Hazelle had given him some foul-tasting medicine, and in the midst of the summer, it was easy to lie under his thickest blanket (which still wasn't very thick) and become convincingly hot and sweaty for the occasion. Since he wasn't sick, the medicine had no effect besides making his mouth taste horrible.

Posy had come in to read to him from the family's only book, stumbling over words in her little-girl voice. That, at least, had been something to do-all right, all right! It might have been kinda, sorta, possibly fun. Maybe. Okay, okay, it was fun! Sheesh.

Vick flopped on the bed, groaning in agony. Bored bored bored bored bored... He felt like screaming. Ah, well. Nothing to do but play Solitaire again.

"Vick!"

Vick shot straight up in bed. Something to do! Hallelujah!

"Vick, Mother said we should keep you company," Rory said, poking his head around the curtain in the doorway. Vick motioned "weakly" for him to come in.

"I brought Posy," his brother added, stepping aside to let the small girl through.

"Vicky!" Posy cried, running to her brother's side.

"Posy!" The two embraced, then Vick reached out to Rory, a mischevious grin on his face. Rory backed away, hands up in surrender.

"No! No hugs!" he said. Then he coughed, hiding his embarassment. "Um... I mean, you are sick." Vick smiled at his brother's faux pas, but left well enough alone.

"So... We brought cards!" Rory said brightly, showing his brother the deck. Vick shrieked and ducked back under the blankets. Rory looked confused, but Posy burst into giggles at her brother's antics.

"Sorry..." Vick muttered, emerging from his shelter,"but I must've played fifty billion games of Solitaire in the past two hours." Now Rory laughed.

"Please, no cards!" Vick continued, grinning. Rory shrugged.

"All right, but what are we gonna do, then?" he asked, poking his brother in the ribs. Vick giggled and pushed his brother's hand away.

"Stop, that tickles!" he laughed. Rory grinned mischeviously and wiggled his eyebrows. Vick smiled nervously and edged away on the bed.

"Rory..."

Rory pounced. Vick shrieked and started laughing wildly. Posy giggled along as her middle brother tickled her youngest brother fiercely, poking all over his stomach and ribs.

"Don't overexcite your brother, Rory, he's sick!" said Hazelle, who was passing in the doorway. But she was smiling.

"Oh, all right," Rory replied reluctantly, getting off his brother. Vick was panting and grinning.

"Not... nice..."

"You wanted something to do!" Rory said defensively. Posy jumped on Vick's legs, bouncing on the bed. Vick pulled her off into a hug.

"I wuv you, Vicky," she said sweetly.

"Love you too, Pose," Vick replied. Rory mimed puking, and they all laughed.

**Have I mentioned that I stink at endings?**


End file.
